


My Little Messiah

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angry Karkat, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rainbow Drinker Karkat Vantas, Rainbow Drinkers, Rare Pairings, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: He is so much more than anything he could have asked for. He isn't like Meulin, no, Vantas was much more than a pawn. He was an angel.Kurloz would treat the boy better than his annoying dancestor could ever.For once, Kurloz felt a little alive, even if he was dead.Was he dead though?
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Kurloz Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent read HS in so long but djdjjd I realize KurKat is my shit and I also love angsty past GamKat lmaoo anyways please excuse this random shithole of a story.

Karkat wasn't the best at making anyone like him, no, he was a mutant of course. The sickness of his existence is like the tattoos of his ancestors, the bright red radiates like the moon John always speaks of. He himself held eyes that shook the core of high bloods, blending himself into a artificial painting for the world to see.

He sticks his legs out of Rufioh's tree, the urges were constantly there. Buzzing, voices that turned his insides out and whimpers of his friends often came and go. The scene he imagined so often coiled itself as blood that was vibrant and all over the spectrum so he'd have so many options to choose from.

Like a meal he's always dreamed of, but couldn't even remember it. Like the sopor that Gamzee drank and tossed. He was on the bring of insanity and sanity, hungry or not he was sick in the thinkpan.

Supposedly, the best blood to taste would be Gamzee or Eridan's. He was fucked up, as he swung his feet back and forth whilst sitting on Rufioh's treehouse. The dream bubbles helped him stop his urges. They were ghosts, Karkat felt safer knowing that.

Knowing that he couldn't harm them was all it took for him to be alright. The crisp air in the forest didn't make him smell anything else.

Except there was a new scent, it reeked of low blood but also smelled like...Tavros. He smelt of wood and fresh mint, a hint of a fruity soap. Could be remnants of Feferi, who knows. Karkat can only sigh, knowing Tavros was sent here by Gamzee hurts like a motherfucker.

With how close those two were, huh, the bitterness is still in his heart and reminds him he would rather stay in this dream than wake up to Gamzee and Tavros being all lovey and stupid shit. Not like he would see em, since he's far away from them either way. They were both obnoxious motherfuckers. Karkat holds grudges

Karkat bites his lip on purpose, let's the bright candy red liquid flow down onto his chin.

Tavros is now below the treehouse, waves at Karkat.

"Gamzee, um...he's kinda worried about you, uh well actually everyone is...um..."

Karkat notices how pathetic Tavros looks, hesitating and being the stuttering mouse he was. It irritated him that Gamzee chose that, instead of him. It sickened him, yet he knew he was worse than Tavros. So, he shouldn't be acting so mighty, but his anger is just burning up inside.

He decides to approach Tavros, just to fuck with him and to tell him to piss off. He was in no mood to deal with those two, nor wanted to wake up angrier than he should be.

Karkat quickly climbs down the wooden ladder, the air around him was making the blood on his chin and lips dry out. Fuck!

He approaches Tavros and glares at him, the two held a small height difference. Tavros being taller, Karkat being just a bit shorter and thinner.

Karkat folds his arms, he sneers at Tavros.

"What the fuck do you want, Nitram? I wasnt listening to your stuttering bullshit." It was clear Karkat was much more meaner than before. Moodier, definitely something seemed off to Tavros. But he had to do this for the group, of course Gamzee was scared. Karkat would probably assault him if he saw him.

Tavros was shaking, he hated that but the look in Karkats eyes were so harsh and cold. And the dried red blood made Karkat look like an animal, my god.

Karkat notices Tavros stare, "If you don't have anything else to lecture me about, piss the fuck off and get on with your life, Nitram." Karkat scratches the dried blood on his chin, he's seriously going to wake up at this point.

Just to make them all leave him alone. Annoying little shits, they never wanted him when he was the leader, but now that Vriska fucked it all up, they want him?

Fuck them.

Tavros was very unfortunate to be the one they had to send to communicate with him.

He'll admit Tav was nice and all, but then Gamzee had to be a backstabbing son of bitch. Motherfuckin' crazy fucker, had to break their whole moiralligence to be with Tavros instead. It hurt, it stung, Karkat knew it but he kept denying those suspicions that as Nepeta had said,'GamTav is a thing uwu' some stupid shippy bullshit she had come up with.

And she was right, that cat bitch knew better than Karkat did.

Tavros was uncomfortable with the silence that Karkat left him in, that Karkat was physically hurting himself just for the fun of it. The biting. That's what made Tavros nervous, Karkat seemed animalistic with how he kept biting on his lip.

"Umm, are you sure you're okay though? Kanaya's really worried about you, uh, Kar?" Tavros cant help but step away from Karkat. There was something extremely odd about Karkats behavior.

"...I'm going to go, before I do something fuckin' stupid, forget about dreaming since you all seem to ruin it."

It was like Karkat didn't even acknowledge that Tavros had asked him about his well being, or even cared for that matter. He simply let his emotions push him back, at least that seemed normal to Tavros.

But still, there was so much seething anger underneath all those words. Tavros watches as Karkat abruptly disappears, just like that Tavros loses what Gamzee wanted to fix.

What everyone, even Vriska, wanted to help and piece Karkat back into their circle. Tavros knew Gamzee would be in pain, the same goes for Kanaya.

As they hadn't seen Karkat for about a year now, even in the dream bubbles it was difficult to trace him, the only one who was lucky enough to find his little hideout was because of Terezi.

And she's also a mess with this whole finding Karkat situation.

The moment Tavros wakes up, Sollux might bombard him with questions and Kanaya and Rose will ask if he was okay and Gamzee would lose his mind.

It was going to be hell for Tavros.


	2. WICKEDLY SWEET LIL MOTHERFUCKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me kudos and I suddenly update smh but I was supposed to upload this chapter way long ago but forgot

The blood thirst, the emotions of the mutant, it intrigued Kurloz. The way he just rages on, it was so beautiful yet tragic as the mutant didn't yet fully understand his hunger is like Kurloz's own.

It was like he found his little messiah, one that could satiate him and one that he could fill up with his knowledge, WITHOUT USING HIS CHUCKLEVOODOOS! The thought of teaching the lil albino motherfucker made him smile even with his sewn mouth. The sensation made him shiver momentarily, Kurloz could be UNUSUAL when he needed to be. 

  
That's all he could think when he saw the way Karkat just radiated such anger towards his so called friend 'Tavros', the boy was so unlike Rufioh it would have made Kurloz roll his eyes if he was alive. 

He can't help but be amused by it, how much better this Vantas was than his own was. It made Kurloz hum quietly, even though he was mute he still wanted that feeling in his throat. That vibrating thump just to calm his MOTHERFUCKIN' excitement. The voices in his head seemed to buzz at him at the opportunity to use chucklevoodoo on the mutant, but he brushes those DISGUSTING, VILE, WRETCHED thoughts away. Karkat was DIFFERENT, he was special now. He wasn't just a mutant, but a rainbow drinking motherfucker. It made Kurloz grin, no one in their group had ever explored that foreign yet frightening hunger and murderous terror, except for Kurloz. 

The exception being Kurloz. He explored the concept, most thought he was DERANGED, INSANE, COMEPLETELY ILL to suggest drinking trolls blood for no motherfuckin' apparant reason. But those motherfuckers don't understand that Kurloz was BORED and DEAD. What else could any motherfucker do? 

Kurloz remembers he almost convinced his current moirail to drink some of his ROYAL VIOLET BLOOD JUST TO SEE IF MITUNA WOULD ENJOY IT. But alas, LATULA RUINED IT. That TEAL BLOODED BITCH tended to care for Mituna just as he did. She was one of the trolls he least liked. At least Meenah was a bitch who didn't harass him around his BELOVED MOIRAIL. 

Though Meulin tended to make things easier, even if she was a mere KITTYBITCH PUPPET. She would deal with Latula easily, but currently Meulin's been busy visiting her dancestor Nepeta. Lime bloods are such gossipy little things.

It irked him that Mituna and Latula were hanging out more often, so Kurloz had been taking a break from Mituna. Which brings him to his curiosity towards the albino Vantas. 

It seems Nitram cannot even get near Karkat, how amusing it is to know that. Kurloz was sitting near Rufioh's treehouse, as he watches the poor Nitram boy also disappear from the dream bubbles. 

Unfortunately Kurloz can't watch the lil motherfucker anymore. He supposes he should talk to Mituna about this, it would be good to introduce the two once he figured out how to motherfuckin' approach the angry lil motherfucker.   
\-----  
For now, he'd have to return to Mituna, hope to the MOTHERFUCKER MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS that Latula isn't around. 

He quickly gets up from the crushed rock he had been sitting on, the waterfall near Rufioh's treehouse is loud and shushes like a million troll hushed cries, like the remains of his ancestors murmurs and soft whispers. 

That MOTHERFUCKER loves to come and go in his already TWISTED MIND. He shrugs that peculiar feeling off, he's dead, remembering silly things like the sound of waterfalls was SILLY AND DUMB.

But Mituna somehow got him interested in how realistic the dream bubbles felt, even if they were both dead. Mituna had that childlike demeanor, somehow still had hope he wasn't dead. 

Kurloz would simply acknowledge Mituna's feelings, but he knew they were dead. They were the failed session, afterall.

Kurloz finds himself walking further and further away from the site he caught the younger Vantas at. If Rufioh catches him there, surely the rest of the group would want to be nosey.

And he knew that was not going to help Karkat's current predicament. It was obvious that the poor motherfucker was hiding from his friends. If they were friends, Kurloz couldn't tell since that one interaction with the Nitram boy didn't seem too friendly nor did it seem like Nitram hated Karkat. 

Kurloz would have to be the puppeteer in this show, with the addition of a new puppet, things will simply complicate.

But a little complication never hurts every once in awhile. Kurloz could manage to take the obviously distraught Vantas into his care, if not he could get Mituna to approach Karkat for him. 

Today was a good day, being dead was always bland and miserable. But for once this sweet little motherfucker who dwells himself into his own wickedness that he hides.

He hides what Kurloz doesn't deny, not that being a rainbow drinker did anything as ghost. But he wants to help Karkat, mold him into what Kurloz needed him to be.

Karkat deserves much better than that annoying Gamzee who couldn't even treat the boy well. Kurloz would lecture him another day about it, for now, he wanders past trees and obsessing over the little Vantas. 

He looked so sweet and never in his lifetime would he say that about a mutant. 

He wants to see the inside of Karkat's mind and pry it right open and then twist the boy into a new kind of Vantas. One that didn't need to hide who he was, one who could change that anger into a more cold and calculated Karkat. It could be done, with so little time, Kurloz couldn't help but feel glee. 

He forces himself to hum, as he feels it against his throat, he suddenly feels himself running towards the bright sun that has several trolls hanging around the vast space. Spread out were various small little houses, just for show.

He can see Mituna, the glee that holds him pushes his adrenaline to just pull Mituna into his arms and hug the MOTHERFUCK out of him. 

The moment he arrives, he waves at Mituna who was talking to Rufioh, Kurloz can't help himself. The excitement from Vantas has him throw himself onto Mituna. 

"Agh! Kurloz, why are you suddenly hugging me?!"

Kurloz can feel the way his stitched mouth aches as he attempts to pull it into a grin but fails to do so. 

He quickly sends a message into Mituna's head. 

"BECAUSE I'VE FOUND THE MOST WICKEDEST, SWEETEST, LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE."

And Mituna just let's Kurloz touch him, a grin appears on Mituna's own face.

"Rad, when can I me-" Kurloz interrupts him by pressing his lips against Mituna. He had to shut him up, especially since Rufioh was watching the two. 

"Mmph!" 

"Y'all are gross, I'm leaving Tuna, I'll go tell Latula about returning your game, ight I'm out!"

Rufioh leaves as quick as Kurloz had hoped for. Kurloz removes his mouth from Mituna's, the two just look at each other in wonder. One confused and amazed, the other full of this new sense of happiness that he's been longing for. 

"So, who is he?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write Rufioh shdbbd but he's gonna be a more assholish Dave tbh lol


End file.
